The Boys (Working title) have begun my search for a Beta reader
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Harry were left at a good orphanage after his parents were killed, but another young boy followed him later at the same orphanage, the boys name are Neville, both Harry and Neville are very Independence, Powerful, Intelligent, Knowledgeable, Gifted and Skilled, Bashing: Ron Weasley and the Dursley family, Helpful: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and the parents of their friends.
1. Prologue

The Boys (Working title)

Prologue

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J. K. Rowling**

_**Summary:**__ Harry was left at a good orphanage after his parents were killed, but another young boy followed him later to the same orphanage, the boys name was Neville, both Harry and Neville are very Independent, Powerful, Intelligent, Knowledgeable, Gifted and Skilled, Bashing: Ron Weasley and the Dursley family, Helpful: Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy and the parents of their friends._

_**Info:**__ The scene of the Potters, Longbottoms and Sirius Black are killed, will not be inside this story._

_**Info 1:**__ This is a rewrite of an old story I never have posted it before, it actually never got a name either, so right now I'm putting it under a working title, if you have a good title, then send me a massage._

_**About:**__ Saint Edwards orphanage: the orphanages was split up into boys and girls, but no one does actually knowns that Saint Edwards orphanage was owned by a magical family, named Potter._

At Saint Edwards orphanage for boys:

The Lady who was in charge of Saint Edwards orphanage for boys, found a letter and a young boy outside of the door one morning.

Dear Matron of Saint Edwards orphanage for boys

This young boys name is Harry James Potter, his parents are dead he is no more that 15 month old.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster: Hogwarts School

P.S. Both his parents were old students of my.

However there were another letter in that letter, where she readed that letter.

Dear finder of our son

This child's name is Harold "Harry" James Sirius Marvolo Richard Edward Morfin Charlus Potter, he is 15 months old and if you find him, then it means that my wife and I are dead trying to fight the darkest wizard the magical world have seen.

My wife and I have no wishes that our son meet my wife's adopted family, as they have shown our love and pride no love.

Our son is our heir, and he is a billionare heir, please take care of him until, that he can take his titles and handle himself, with is 14 years old.

Yes, magic is real, Harry will get a letter from Hogwarts school, which is a boarding school, where he will learn how to control his magic.

Greetings Lady Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Potter nee Evans nee Gaunt and Lord James Edward Charlus Potter

Lord and Lady of the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter

Lord and Lady of the Noble and most Ancient house of Gaunt

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Courage house of Gryffindor

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Traditionalisme house of Slytherin

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Tolerance house of Hufflepuff

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Intelligence house of Ravenclaw

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Resourcefulness house of Peverell

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Cunning house of Le Fay

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Creativity house of Emrys

Duke and Duchess of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Self-Preservation house of Azkaban

The matron of the orphanage looked at the boy and said, "lets get you into the warmth instead of being here in this cold," and she took him up and got him warm and laid him down in a crib, so he could sleep.

It didn't take long before she found another young boy with a letter, which she began to read it.

Dear Matron of this orphanage

This is Neville Franklin Longbottom, we will come to get him, if we survive the attack on our home, if we don't then we will be dead.

My husband Franklin Augustus Longbottom and I Alice Rosalia Longbottom have just lost our friends Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Potter and James Edward Charlus Potter, we have been friend since we were at Hogwarts.

Neville are born at 30th July 1980 and if Harry is there with you he is born 31st July 1980, which I hope he is, as right now his godfather are here to help us fighting the Death Daters followers of Voldemort.

The magical world has been in this war since the 1970s, right now is the ending of the war, as Harry defeated the most dark wizard himself, after he had killed his parents.

Greeting Lord Franklin Augustus Longbottom and Lady Alice Rosalia Longbottm

Lord and Lady of the Noble and most Ancient house of Longbottom

The leader said, "darm two in one day, but I hope that the boy is getting back to his family soon."

She laid him near Harry and said, "I can't believe that you two are born a day apart from each other."

Both Harry and Neville could feel that there was something about each other, but they had no idea of what it was, but they hoped that they would find out about it, once they were older.


	2. The Time at the orphanage and the letter

The Time at the orphanage and the letter

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J. K. Rowling**

The Longbottoms did never came for Neville, so he and Harry did grew up together, and they knew about their magical heritage from the Miss Jessica who found them and their letters.

Both Harry and Neville were very Independence and Knowledgeable, for normal children in their age, but it didn't do anything for either Harry or Neville.

Harry and Neville were actually brothers of arms, they were always together, so were Harry walked, you did also see Neville walking side by side of each other.

Sometimes when Neville were sad, only one could get him to smile again, exactly that were only Harry there could make Neville smile, when her were sad.

Harry and Neville looked behind each others backs, and they had always done that, a letter came to them each this morning.

There stood dear Mr Potter or in Neville case, there stood dear Mr Longbottom.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry did think about what he did do if he was scared or angry at someone, so he selected to think at that letter and he

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by **Miranda Goshawk**

_A History of Magic_ by **Bathilda Bagshot**

_Magical Theory_ by **Adalbert Waffling**

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by **Emeric Switch**

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by **Phyllida Spore**

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by **Arsenius Jigger**

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by **Newt Scamander**

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by **Quentin Trimble**

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Harry and Neville looked at each other and Neville said, "lets find the entrance to the magical world," and Harry said, "good idea, you got there Neville," and they walked away from the orphanage and a hour later did they actually found the entrance to the magical world."

Neville asked, "Harry, who's that, and why are they looking at you?" and Harry said, "Neville, can you remember what Miss Jessica told us, that my parents had no wish that I scould meet my mothers adopted sister?" and Neville nodded and asked, "you don't think that it's actually them?" and Harry said, "yes I do think that."

They were closer at them, and they could here what there were saying, Petunia, are you sure that it's here?" and the woman named Petunia said, "yes Vernon, I'm sure that's it is here," and Harry opened a door and Petunia said, "we have walked by it, look Vernon, it's right there were the boys are walking in."

Harry and Neville asked Tom to help them to get into Diagon-alley, and they walked outo the back ground of the leacky Cauldron, and Tom did opened the wall so the boys could get into Diagon-alley."

They walked down the street and they saw the white building were there stood Gringotts bank, the Wizardry bank, and they walked into the building and they walked up to the teller, and Harry said, "greetings teller, Neville and I are orphans and we weren't given our keys in our Hogwarts letter," and the teller said, "names?" and Neville said, "Neville Franklin Longbottom," and Harry said, "Harold James Sirius Potter," the teller said, "follow me you two, we have waited on you."

They walked down to one of the office, and they got a blood test each.

Blood test for Harry Potter

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Marvolo Richard Edward Morfin Charlus Potter

Hogwarts name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Potter

Mother: Lillian "Lily" Rosaline Potter nee Evans nee Gaunt

Father: James Edward Charlus Potter

Blood: Pure-blood

The goblin called Stealhood said, "interesting heir Potter, I were not one of the goblins who knew that your mother were adopted."

Blood test for Neville Longbottom

Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Hogwarts name: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Mother: Alice Rosalia Longbottom nee Prewitt

Father: Franklin "Frank" Augustus Longbottom

Blood: Pure-blood

Stealhood said, "lets see what you have in the bank Mr Potter, shall we."

Heritage Test

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Marvolo Richard Edward Morfin Charlus Potter

Houses:

Prince of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Royale house of Pendragon

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Traditionalisme house of Slytherin

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Courage house of Gryffindor

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Tolerance house of Hufflepuff

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Intelligence house of Ravenclaw

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Resourcefulness house of Peverell

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Cunning house of Le Fay

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Creativity house of Emrys

Heir of The Most Ancient and Most Noble and Self-Preservation house of Azkaban

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Gaunt

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Prince

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Black

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Lestrange

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Crouch

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Rosier

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Smith

100 other heir titles

Monetary Assets:

Before Education Vault:

.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Trust Vault:

500.000.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Harry got a letter with two note in it where there on one stood how much moneys he had, and on another note stood there about the business shares he had.

Lineage Test

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Marvolo Richard Edward Morfin Charlus Potter

**Magical Rank:** Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Rank 1)

**Elemental Affinity:** Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Earth (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Thunder (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major), Ice (Major), Steam (Major), Mist (Major), Light (Major), Dark (Major), Space (Major) and Spirit (Major).

Active Abilities:

Magical core: 100%

Brain: 100%

Animagi: Multi-animagus – untrained

Magic Sense: 100%

Parselmouth: 100%

Parsel magic: 100%

Seer: 100%

Natural Master of Beast speakers (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Alchemy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Potion (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Charms (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Transfiguration (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Herbology (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of the History of Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Study of Ancient Runes (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Arithmancy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Care of magical Creatures (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Astronomy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dueling (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Defence Against the Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Divination (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Muggles studies (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Magic (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Mind Arts (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Spell crafting (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Potions crafting (100%)

Telekinetic (100%)

Telepathic (100%)

Magic Sense (100%)

Manipulation (100%)

Wandless magic (100%)

Wordless magic (100%)

Merlin Scale

Name: Harold "Harry" James Sirius Marvolo Richard Edward Morfin Charlus Potter

Rank: Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 200.000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 900.000

Stealhood said, "lets see what you have in the bank Mr Longbottom, shall we."

Heritage Test

Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Houses:

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Longbottom

Heir of the Noble and most Ancient house of Prewitt

Monetary Assets:

Before Education Vault:

.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Trust Vault:

500.000.000 Galleons

500.000 Silver Sickles

5.000 Knuts

Neville got a letter with two note in it where there on one stood how much moneys he had, and on another note stood there about the business shares he had.

Lineage Test

Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom

**Magical Rank:** Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Rank 1)

**Elemental Affinity:** Shadow (Major), Fire (Major), Earth (Major), Water (Major), Air (Major), Lightning (Major), Thunder (Major), Time (Major), Life (Major), Ice (Major), Steam (Major), Mist (Major), Light (Major), Dark (Major), Space (Major) and Spirit (Major).

Active Abilities:

Magical core: 100%

Brain: 100%

Animagi: Multi-animagus – untrained

Magic Sense: 100%

Natural Master and Prodigy of Potion (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Charms (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Transfiguration (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Herbology (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of the History of Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Study of Ancient Runes (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Arithmancy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Care of magical Creatures (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Astronomy (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dueling (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Defence Against the Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Muggles studies (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Arts (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Dark Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Grey Magic (100%)

Natural Master and Prodigy of Light Magic (100%)

Natural master and Prodigy in Mind Arts (100%)

Telekinetic (100%)

Telepathic (100%)

Magic Sense (100%)

Manipulation (100%)

Wandless magic (100%)

Wordless magic (100%)

Merlin Scale

Name: Neville Franklin Longbottom

Rank: Grand Arch Mage, Grand Arch Sorcerer and Grand Arch Warlock (Mage 1st Rank)

Merlin Scale (BMM): 200.000

Merlin Scale (AMM): est. 900.000

Harry asked, "Stealhood, did my mother leave anything for her adopted sister or a child of her?" and Stealhood said, "no she didn't, why?" and Harry said, "I think that her son are magical, because I think I just saw them sometime ago."

Stealhood said, "thank you for bringing this up for us here at Gringotts, as if she or her child are tooching anything there are owned by you, it can cost them very much."

Both Neville and Harry got a potion to removal anything there shouldn't be there, and the goblins found out that there were loyalty charms for the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the light, but the Potion got them of and as both the Potter's and the Longbottom's had been goblin friends for a long time, did Stealhood desided to get a the friendship into a new generatrion and much stronger as well, so Stealhood and the director of the bank, began to launching an investigation of everything Harry and Neville owned and if anything were taken out of the bank.

Ragnok said, "Heir Potter and Heir Longbottom, believe I when I tell you that your account will be looken over today, and if we finds that anything aren't in order, we will be sending a letter to you," and Harry said, "thank you director Ragnok."

Stealhood said, "here are your keys for you before education vaults and trust vaults," and both Neville and Harry said, "thank you Stealhood."

They were taken down to their vaults and took money from them and they were walking out of the bank, when they heard, the man Vernon said, "how dare they say that we are going to paying them money for getting some of they kind of money, when your sister were one of their magical kinds," Neville looked at Harry and they walked out of the bank for good.


	3. The Shopping trip part 1

The Shopping trip part 1

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J. K. Rowling**

Harry said, "I they think that they can take moneys there are belonging to the Potter family, then they are terrible wrong," and Neville nodded at that and said, "don't worrying Harry, I'm watching your back at that."

They had been taken a trunk their parents had got made for them, and in Harry's case there were a note there gave both Harry and Neville a idea of, what kind of extra books they needed to have.

Harry and Neville did choiced to start with getting their wands, and Neville started with the matchmaking with his future wand, Ollivander said, "Cherry and Dragon heartstring 12 inches, firm and supple," and Neville gave it away, and he smatched the lamp with it and Ollivander said, "Ash and a duo core Dragon Heartstring and Basilisk tooth, and there came green and silver sparkles up of the wand, and Neville paided 7 galleons for the wand, and he got a holster and a care set for 50 galleons.

Ollivand said, "Mr Potter, i feel that there are two wand there are connected to you, "Ash and a duo core dragon heartstring and a basilisk tooth, 15 inches firm and supple brother and twin to Mr Longbottoms wand," and Harry took it and there came green and silver sparkles up of the wand, and Ollivander said, "Elder and Thestral tail hair, 15 inches very powerful and cursed," and Harry took it and there came green and silver sparkles up of the wand, and Harry paid 21 galleons for the wand and 2 holsters and 2 care sets for 100 galleons."

Ollivanders gave them each a book set on wandless magic, and both of them did lay them down in their trunks, and the three people came into the shop and Ollivander asked, "who do we have here?" and Dudley said, "I'm Dudley Dursley," and Ollivander said, "well lets see, yes lets try with Holly and Phoenix feather 11 inches, nice and supple and there came red and golden sparkles up of the wand, and Ollivander said, "that would be 11 galleons," and Vernon gave the man 11 galleons for the wand."

Petunia looked at the black haired boy and she knew that thats were why they didn't get any money, her son were still alive, and Harry said, "come on Neville, lets go to one of the other shops," and Dudley asked, "mother, who is that?" and Petunia said, "that would be my sisters son," and Vernon looked at Petunia and said, "so what, he can get all your sisters money," and Petunia said, "Vernon that moneys are owned by the Potter family," and Petunia asked, "Ollivander, who were the boy, he were with?" and Ollivander said, "those poor dears, they are properly grewed up together, both war orphans no one knows where they have been all this time, both high members of the magical world socialities, both heirs for a Noble and most Ancient house, two of the founders houses of the magical world, and that were Neville Longbottom, all his family died a few hours after young Mr Potter losed his parents."

Ollivander said, "Longbottom and Potter are very Ancient allies together with the Noble and most Ancient house of Bones, however the Potter can trace they house back to even before the wizardring world were founded, a Longbottom and a Potter are brothers in all but blood."

Dudley said, "but his nothing speciel," and Ollivander said, "he is the boy-who-lived in the magical world, as he survived the killing curse, as the only one ever, so yes he is very famous in our world, and as the heir of one of the founders 50."

Vernon looked like he had gotten a jackpot, and Ollivander said, "don't look like that Mr Dursley, it can cost you far more than you want it to, as the ministry of magic are seeing very down on people there are trying to control a heir of a founder family, your son could actually be sent to Azkaban for that, if you were doing anything to a heir of the founder 50 families."

Ollivander said, "Mr Dursley, in the wizardry world are everything about nobility or moneys, as Mr Potter have both, you would lose big times," and Dudley looked at Ollivander and asked, "how does he have moneys and nobility?" and Ollivander said, "the Potter family can trace their blood back to Godric Gryffindor, Rownena Ravenclaw, Merlin Emrys and Ignotus Peverell."

Ollivander said, "the Potter family are the oldest and the riches of the founders houses," and Petunia said, "come on Dudley we need to buy more of your school things," and they walked out of the shop and they did go to madam Malkin, were there were three other boys, but Dudley did recognizedthe two of them, it were Harry and the boy there were called Neville, but he had no idea of who the third boy where.

Neville looked at the boy there had came into the room a moment ago, and the boy asked, "who are you three?" and Dudley said, "I'm Dudley Vernon Dursley," and the boy said, "you are nothing more than a dirty mud-blood then, what about you two?" and Neville said, "I'm Neville Franklin Longbottom, the heir to the Noble and most Ancient house of Longbottom and the Noble and most Ancient house of Prewitt, and I'm a pure-blood," and Harry said, "I'm Harold James Sirius Potter the heir to the Noble and most Ancient house of Potter, the Noble and most Ancient house of Gaunt, the Noble and most Ancient house of Prince, the Noble and most Ancient house of Black and many more, My mother were adopted by muggles but she never knew that she were a pure-blood, so like Neville I'm a pure-blood."

The boy said, "I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy, the heir to the noble and Ancient house of Malfoys, I'm a pure-blood also," and Neville said, "hallo Draco," and Draco said, "heir Potter and heir Longbottom, please join my mother and father at lunch at the leaky cauldron."

Dudley looked at Harry at the last time, and he now knew one of the reason's why they had to paying with their own moneys, and madam Malkin said, "Misters Potter and Longbottom, your orders are done and here are a set of robes you wanted to have on."

They took them on and Draco said, "darm you dress as you are twins," and Harry said, "well we have grewed up together, and a Potter and a Longbottom are always closer than everyone else," and they walked over to the counter and paid 200 galleons each and they took the packets and walked out of the shop.


End file.
